


Why did this have to happen to us?

by Geekygirl669



Series: we don't always get a happy ending,but sometimes we do. [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Steve and Tony suffer a lose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I tagged everything I needed to so just let me know if I forgot anything.

"how did the mission go?" Tony asked sleepily as Steve came home.

"not exactly as we planned but we got what we needed." Steve said as he seat next his husband on the sofa.

Tony looked over at Steve seeing how exhausted he looked and know something had gone wrong. "what happened?"

Steve sighed and looked over at Tony before saying. "Fury sent Nate in with a different mission and didn't think it was important to let me know about it. The guy almost got away."

"but he didn't?" Tony asked receiving a nod form his husband. "then I count that as a win."

"yeah Tony it is but people could have been hurt because I didn't know what was going on." Steve said as he heard little feet running down the hall. "well talk about this later."

"yeah." Tony agreed as Peter came running into the room.

"papa." Peter said as Steve lifted him up. "missed you." he added as he buried his head into Steve's neck.

"missed you too buddy." Steve said smiling as thoughts of the mission forgotten as he held his son. "what have you and daddy been up too?"

"I helped daddy." Peter said pulling away from his dad so he could look at Steve. "and Dummy."

"really. What did you three do." Steve asked quickly looking at Tony before looking back down at his son.

"robot." Peter said happily. "but want to drew with Papa."

Steve smiled when Peter said that before telling his son. "of course we can drew Peter. You want to do it in here?"

"yeah." Peter said nodding before climbing down from Steves lap and running over to his art supplies.

Tony seat on the Sofa smilling as he watched his husband and son drawing and having fun feeling the happiest he's ever been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things didn't go as planned from their. Nick Fury showed up at their apartment after being attacked before he was shot into their living room. Witch of course led to Steve going to the hospital with Natasha and Tony being left at home with Peter. 

When Steve had taken a full time job he had made sure that he was always home on a week night so for Peter not having Steve there was weird. 

"where's papa?" Peter asked as Tony was tucking him into bed. 

"he's at work buddy." Tony said grabbing Peters favourite Teddy. 

"when's he back?" Peter asked looking a little bit worried. 

"not till later." Tony told him giving Peter the Teddy with a small smile. 

"but I want papa now." Peter said starting to get upset. 

"he's not going to be here till later buddy. He'll be here when you wake up." Tony stood up to turn the light off and turn the night light off. 

"I want him now." Peter said only getting upseter. "he alway here at bedtime." 

"I know he is buddy but tonight your just going to have to put up with dad." Tony kneeled back down next to Peters bed praying that Peter would go to sleep without a problem but knowing that probably wasn't going to happen. 

"no want papa." Peter shouted sitting up. 

"well papa isn't here."

"papa." Peter said his anger quickly turing to sadness. "I want papa." 

"I know you do buddy but he isn't here." 

"papa." Peter said again a tear sliding down his face. 

"come here buddy." Tony pulled Peter in for a hug. "I miss Papa too." 

"stay with daddy." Peter said after he had stopped crying berying his head into Tony's shoulder. 

"okay buddy." Tony got up and seat down on Peters bed wishing he would go to sleep soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony's wish didn't come true because two hours later he was still sitting up with a crying Peter in his arms. 

"come on bud, I know Papa isn't here but the quicker you go to sleep the quicker you'll get to see him." Tony whispered in Peters ear. 

"Daddy." Peter just carried on crying into Tony's shoulder. 

Tony just sighed before rocking Peter back and forth hoping to calm him down. "do you want to sleep in mine and Papas room?" Tony asked about ten minutes later when Peters crying had gotten quieter. 

"yeah." Peter said in a small voice looking up at his dad with red rimmed eyes. 

"come on then." Tony got up from Peters bed and walked out of the room and down the halls to his and Steve Peter still in his arms. 

The two of them got snuggled up on Steves side of the bed both of them falling asleep within half an hour.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"he didn't make it." Steve told Tony as he walked into the living room early the morning after Fury was shot.

"oh." Tony said for once not really shore what to say. "what's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to find out who did it." Steve said determinedly walking over to site next to his husband. 

"do you have any idea who it could be?" Tony placed a hand on Steves leg trying to comfort him. 

"no. I don't have a clue." Steve sighed placing his hand on top of Tony's. "I have to go into SHEILD later."

"i guessed that." 

"is Peter still asleep?"

"yeah. Missed his Papa last night couldn't get to sleep until really late." Tony told Steve thinking back to last night. 

"sorry I wasn't here." Steve said feeling really bad.

"it was just the one time Steve. I've missed his bed time more then once." Tony pointed out not wanting to make Steve feel bad about being their for their friends.

"I'll be here tonight promise." Steve leaned into Tony's side sigheing.

"how long till you have to be at work?" Tony asked a couple minutes later.

"at ten. I have to talk to Alexander Pierce before I get to work for the day so I get a late start." Steve explained standing up. "I'm going to go get cleaned jo before I have to leave."

"okay." Tony said watching Steve walking out of the room worried about what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve headed for work that morning everyone thought it would be a normal day but it ended up being far from it. 

"I only have a couple minutes to talk." Steve said that evening when Tony answered the phone.

"whats going on?" Tony asked confused and worried about his husband.

"SHEILD Isn't safe anymore." Steve said looking over at Natasha in the car. "

"how. What's going on." Tony asked only geting more confused about what was happening. 

"we don't know Stark." Natasha answerd being able to hear everything as the phone was on loud speaker. "we just know that Peirce and Romolow are working against SHEILD."

"what's going on?" Tony asked panicked.

"were going to try and get into an encrypted hard drive. Fury left it with Steve when he died." Natasha informed Tony.

Steve was feeling really guilty about doing this to Tony and Peter as he said "I'll try to get home as soon as I can but I don't know how long I'm going to be."

"its okay. Find out what's going on and keep me informed. Peter will be fine." Tony said knowing what was going through Steves mind right now.

"well try to be as quick as we can." Steve promised as they turned the car down a small road. "I love you."

"I love you too" Tony said before Natasha ended the call.

"we shouldn't be to long." Natasha assured Steve looking at one of her closest friends with sympathy. "we unlock the drive sort things out then we head back to DC."

"I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the trip only got worse from their.  
They found out that HYDRA was still around then the building was blown up with Steve and Natasha in it. And the two of them made there way to Sam's for some cover.

"I can't even let Tony know what's going on." Steve said to Natasha frustrated.

"well let him know what's going on as soon as we get the chance." Natasha reassured him standing up. "we should probably go and tell Sam what's going on and work out what to do next."

"yeah we should." Steve agreed also standing up.

The two of them headed out of the room and after a talk with Sam they made their way to commence their plan.

Steve didn't get a chance to talk to Tony until after they had be arrested and rescued by Maria Hill and Nicky Fury.

"I saw the news." was the first thing Tony said when he answered the phone. "what's going on."

"Hydra." Steve said feeling bad for not finding the time to call Tony earlier.

"what do you mean Hydra?" Tony asked confussed.

"Hydra was in Shield this whole time." Steve told him looking over his shoulder when he heard a noise claming down when he sees its just Sam.

"I thought you took them down in the 40s." Tony said his confusion Turing into worry.

"i thought I had too." Steve looked away from Sam before adding. "Buckys alive."

"Bucky as in your best friend died in the war?" Tony asked his confusion coming back full force.

"yeah. He attacked use before we were arrested. He alive Tony." Steve said feeling like he was about to cry.

"when can you be home?" Tony asked just wanting to be able to comfort his husband.

"I don't know Tony. We're hiding out with Fury and trying to come up with a plan."

"wait Fury?"

"yeah. Look I have to go but I love your and I'll explain everything when I get home." Steve said seeing Sam telling him to hurry up.

"I love you too." Tony said before he hangs up knowing that the longer their on the phone the easier it will be for Hydra to find him.

Steve stared down at his phone for a minute before looking up at Sam and talking about their plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Of course things just get worse from their. Steves luck just seemed to have run out.   
When they go after Hydra Bucky shows up.   
The May win the fight but it ends up with Steve in hospital and Bucky in the wind. 

"Steves in the hospital." Natasha said as soon as Tony picked up the phone. 

"what?" Tony asked panic being to build up in his chest. 

"he got hurt really bad in the battle he's in the hospital." Natasha repeated as she passed up and down the waiting room in the hospital. "he should be just fine." 

"I'm on my way." Tony said quickly standing up from the sofa and walking down the hall. "let me know if something happens." 

"of course I will." Natasha said before Tony hung up the phone. 

Tony walked into Peters room quietly and over to his bed.   
Tony carefully picked Peter up trying not to wake him up. 

Once he had Peter snuggled against his chest Tony headed down stairs to the garage and got him and Peter into one of his cars.

Once in the car and driving to the hospital he called May needing someone to come and get Peter. 

"Hey May sorry to call I know its late but I need your help." Tony said after May picked up the phone. 

"what's going on Tony?" May asked nervous never having heard Tony that worried before.

"Steves in the hospital can you come and get Peter?" Tony asked trying to get to the hospital as first as he can while still driving safely.

"of course I'll come and get him." May said straight away. "your tell me whats going on when I get their?"

"of course." Tony answered knowing that May was going out of her way to get Peter and that he would do almost anything to say thank you.

"I'll see you in about half an hour." May said as she started to get ready to leave.

"yeah I'll see you in half an hour." Tony agreed before he hung up the phone and continued his journey to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i would love to know what you thought of it in the comments.  
Sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is just let me know in the comments please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorry if I got anything worry about miscarriages. I've never been pregnant so I don't know what it's like. I did do a bit of research but I'm not sure if I got it right.

When Tony made it to the hospital he headed straight to wear Natasha said they were adn found Sam sitting down head in his hands and Natasha pacing back and forth in front of him. 

"how Is he?" Tony asked Peter still half asleep in his arms. 

"still in surgery." Natasha said as she stopped pacing. "but he's going to be okay." 

"what the hell happened?" Tony asked quietly so that he didn't wake Peter up. 

"Hydra. We were trying to stop them and Steve got cought in an explosion. I don't know much else." Natasha told him getting ready to tell him some news that was going to break him. "I need to talk to you. Privately." 

"I'll take him." Sam said knowing what Natasha was about to tell him. 

"okay." Tony handed Peter over to same getting worried by the tone of Natasha and Sam's voices. "what's going on?" Tony asked when he and Nat were out of earshot. 

"when they brang him in they found something." Natasha said for the first time in many years nervous. 

"what did they find?" Tony was only getting more worried hearing the worry in Natasha voice and person he had never seen worried before. 

"Steve was pregnant." Natasha said quickly deciding to get it over with. 

"was?" Tony asked feeling like he was about to cry. 

"the doctors said they would do what they can to save the baby but he took a good few blows to the stomach and it doesn't look." Natasha admitted quietly. 

"okay." Tony said not sure what he should say in a situation like this. 

"I'll leave you alone to think." Natasha said about to walk away. 

"no. I don't want to be alone with my thoughts right now." Tony admitted following Natasha back to Sam and a now awake Peter. 

"daddy." Peter said reaching out to Tony when he saw him. 

"hue bud." Tony said pulling his son into his arms needing the comfort holding Peter gives him. 

The four of them seat in the waiting room for ten minutes before May arrived to take Peter who had fallen back to sleep. They then seat or paced in the waiting room for another hour before the doctors came out with news. 

"how Is he?" was the first thing that came out on Tony's mouth as he stood up. 

"he's okay. Asleep right now but should wake up in the next couple hours." the doctor told them. 

"what about the baby?" Tony asked his releaf only half gone. 

"we did everything we could but your husbands injurys were surver and we wernt able to save the baby." the doctor told Tony sadly. 

"can I see him?" Tony asked needing to see Steve right now. 

"yeah. But only two at a time until he's awake." The doctor said before leading the three of them down to Steves room. 

Sam and Natasha decided to let Tony go in on his own for a bit. 

So Tony walked into Steves room trying not to break down when he saw how small and fragile his normally strong Husband looked. 

"Hey." Tony said as he seat down in the chair next to Steve. "god I don't even know what to say to you." Tony added at a lose for words. "I never don't know what to say around you." 

Tony seat by Steve bedside holding his husbands hand not paying attention when Nate came in and seat with them for a while or when Sam and Natasha switched places. He just seat their staring at his husband trying to come up with some way to tell Steve they had lost a child they didn't even know about. 

"on your left." was what finally shocked Tony out of his thoughts and he looked up to see his husband awake and smilling over at Sam. 

"Steve." Tony said happily squeezing Steves hand. 

"what happened?" Steve asked looking between his husband and freind. 

"we won." Sam told him smilling. "you got pretty banged up doing it though." 

"I feel like crap." Steve said his smile fadding as he tried to move around.

"you had to have major surgery. Internal bleeding. But your okay now. Just need to take everything slow." Tony told Steve sitting forward. "do you remember what happened." 

"Buckys alive." Steve said after a minute of thinking. 

Sam stood up from his seat before saying. "I'm going to get a drink tell everyone your okay and leave you two to talk for a bit." 

"okay." Tony said thankfull yet also terrified. 

"thanks Sam for everything." Steve said his smile coming back. 

"anytime." Sam told him before leaving the room. 

"so Buckys alive." Tony said shocked looking back down at Steve. "how's that even possible." 

"no clue. Just know he's alive, brainwashed but alive." 

"how do you know he was brainwashed?" Tony asked taking ahold of Steves hand again. 

"he didnt know who he was. Didn't know who I was. I was just some mission to him. He had to be brainwashed." Steve explained squeezing Tony's hand when he felt over emotional. 

"were is he now?" 

"don't know." Steve said shrugging his shoulders then winsing in pain from the movement. "where's Peter?" 

"with May. She came and got him not long after I got to the hospital." Tony told him with a small smile. 

"good. I don't want him to see me hurt." 

"I need to tell you something." Tony said after a couple of minutes of silence his smile slipping. 

"what's going on?" Steve was getting worried knowing that tone of voice only meant bad news. 

"when you were brought in the doctors found something." Tony started for the first time in years not knowing how to tell Steve somthing. "you were pregnant." Tony eventually said deciding that it was best to just come out with it. 

"what?" Steve asked sitting up despite the pain. 

"you were pregnant." 

Steve and Tony just sat there Tony watching his husband and Steve just staring at the wall opposite him. 

"were as in I'm not now?" Steve eventually asked hoping to god that he had heard Tony wrong. 

"yeah." Tony nodded not sure what he was surpassed to do in a situation like this. 

"I killed our baby." 

"no Steve you didn't." Tony was quick to reassure. "you didn't know and you went out on a mission like you always do. It's not your fault. You didn't know." 

Steve just seat there staring at the wall beating himself up over somthing that wasn't his fault and unable to convince himself that is wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
Sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is just let me know in the comments please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I got anything wrong about miscarriage. I did do some research but I'm not sure if I got everything correct.

With Steve super-soldier healing he was released from the hospital just a week later.

But things were still far from good with Steve.  
No matter how many times Tony said what happened to there baby wasn't his fault Steve couldn't stop blaming himself for it.

It was hell for Tony watching the love of his life beat himself up.

"Steve you okay," Tony asked one morning when Steve got home from dropping Peter off at school.

"yeah I'm okay." Steve walked past wear Tony was sitting on the sofa and into the kitchen.

"You sure. Things have been kind of weird between use the last two weeks and you've seen really off since the mission." Tony said knowing that he and Steve just had to talk about what happened rather than keeping it buried inside.

"nothings weird between use Tony," Steve said softly looking over at Tony.

"You can talk about anything with me." Tony walked over to Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know I can Tony. But I'm okay."

"it's okay if your not Steve." Tony said as Steve looked away from him and back into the fridge. "we lost a baby Steve you don't have to act like everything's okay."

"of course everything isn't okay Tony. We lost a baby before we even knew about it. I lost our baby before we even knew we were going to have one." Steve shouted looking back around at Tony with tears in his eyes. "I'm not okay. But we have a little boy who needs us so I'm going to act like everything is okay and be the best dad to the baby we have."

"You don't need to act like everything's okay around me. I know it isn't." Tony said back looking at his husband sadly.

"I don't know how else to act Tony. I don't know what I'm supposed to do after something like that happens."

"talk to me. That's what you're supposed to do. Talk to someone. It can be me, I don't have to be me just talk to someone." Tony pleaded wanting to do anything to help his husband.

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it," Steve confessed.

"Then don't. But I'm here whenever you're ready to talk to me or anyone else." Tony said looking at his husband sadly.

"I know," Steve said smiling back sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think I'm ready to talk to someone," Steve confessed out of the blue on the night as he and Tony laid in bed.

"what?" Tony asked having been half asleep when Steve started talking.

"I think I'm ready to talk to someone," Steve said again looking down at Tony.

"good." Tony said looking back up at Steve. "you want to talk to me or someone else."

"I think I need to talk to someone else first. Work out what's going on in my mind before I talk to you about it." Steve admitted hoping Tony would be okay with this.

"okay. Whatever you need. I'm right here." Tony said sitting up.

"what do you need?" Steve asked having released since there talk almost a week ago that he didn't know how Tony was feeling about all of this.

"I don't know Steve," Tony admitted after a minute of silence. "I don't know really know how I feel about any of this. I just know that it's fucking with your head and that I need to find a way to help you."

"and I want to help you to Tony."

"I know Steve. You need to talk to someone else fist and I just need to think it over in my head alone."

"Okay." Steve said grabbing Tony's hand. "whatever you need."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've got an appointment to talk to someone tomorrow," Steve told Tony as they eat dinner.

"good," Tony said not looking up from his food.

"you're going to have to pick Peter up from school."

"okay. What time is the appointment?" Tony asked looking up from his food.

"two till three," Steve told Tony. "I won't make it to the school in time to get Peter. But I should be home before you and Peter get back."

"okay. Just text me when you get out and let me know how it went." Tony asked.

"of course I will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TWO MONTHS AFTER THE ACCIDENT.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow." Steve reminded Tony as they eat dinner that night.

"I know," Tony said looking up from his food and over at his husband. "I took the day off to spend with Peter remember."

"Yeah. What you got planned?" Steve asked also looking up at his husband.

"might take him to the park. Maybe do a bit of work in the lab with him." Tony told Steve.

"What sort of work?" Steve asked never really liking the idea of Peter down in the lab.

"nothing that involves any dangerous tolls. I know the rules for Peter being down in the lab."

"I know you do. And I trust you with him down there I just worry." Steve said feeling bad.

"I know. Are you going to be alright going back to work?" Tony asked worried about his husband.

"I'm going to be fine Tony stop worrying. I really think going back to work will help."

"that's all I want," Tony told Steve smiling sadly. "I just want you to be okay."

"I'm not okay but I'm getting there okay."

and that's exactly what was happening because in just two months time things had gone back to the way they used to be.

Steve hadn't forgotten what had happened to his unborn child and he never would. the baby would always hold a special place in his heart but he was getting on with his life and making the most of everything he did have in life, and trying to make the most of it.

he had an amazing family and that's all that really matters right. having you're loved once by your side to help you through all the good and bad. after everything that had happened Steve now knew that his family was going to be by his side no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought about this chapter and the story in the comments.  
sorry if I got anything wrong and if I did please just let me know so I can fix them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
Sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is just let me know in the comments.


End file.
